Guns Blazing/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Isabel: Odessa Connor, you're under arrest for the murder of Zaila Byrd! Odessa: What? I may have been a bit envious, but it wouldn't drive me to murder! Sonia: Don't lie, we know you took advantage of our victim's peanut allergy, used some of the nuts you brought as a snack to do her in. Odessa: I may like peanuts, but I wouldn't bring them anywhere near Zaila like that. Isabel: But you did bring peanuts with you today, and left fur from your pet rottweiler on it. Odessa: So? Its a tough neighborhood, I'd prefer to have SOME level of protection. Sonia: We have your DNA on some of the stolen money Odessa, time for you to come clean and confess! Odessa: Well, guess you cops got us figured out. Odessa: Alright I admit it, I killed Zaila. I couldn't let her ruin things for me. Isabel: Because of her promotion? Odessa: Please, I didn't NEED the promotion. I just didn't want her spilling to you my affiliation to the Ravagers. Isabel: Wait, YOU'RE part of the Ravagers' gang? Odessa: Well duh, better to ally yourself with the more ruthless team. Odessa: I got word they were gonna rob from the bank I work at, so I promised I would give them access to the vault so they could spring with the money. Odessa: But Zaila overheard me talking with Darius, and said she was gonna tell you everything. Odessa: I was getting drastic, so I grabbed some peanuts and shoved them down her throat just as the heist went underway. Odessa: I even nabbed her purse to make sure she'd go down without any trouble, but then you came here and ruined everything for us! This was meant to be our biggest heist ever, no one would stop us! Isabel: No one except ! Consider this a message from us to the Ravagers, we won't let them do as they please in this district anymore! Sonia: Odessa Connor, you're under arrest! You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can be used against you in a court of law... Judge Blackwell: Odessa Connor, on top of your involvement in the heist of the Bank of Warrenville's DHV branch, you stand accused of the murder of Zaila Byrd. How do you plead? Odessa: What do you expect, guilty! But she was gonna squeal! Judge Blackwell: Well excuse me for thinking informing the police about criminal activity is suddenly illegal among you gangsters. Odessa: Well its not like I WANTED to go to jail. It was either her or me, so I picked her. Odessa: Frankly, I didn't even think the police would even try something considering until arrived, we were able to do stuff like this often. Judge Blackwell: Crime runs rampant in the valley Miss Connor, the local police had been struggling for years. Even Mayor Solomon lost faith in bringing order here. Judge Blackwell: But officers like are a testament to what perserverance can do, showing good always triumphs over evil like yourself. Judge Blackwell: And for your crimes Odessa Connor, you're hereby sentenced to 50 years in prison with no parole! Odessa: Oh come on! 50 years? This wasn't even supposed to go like this, this is bulls@#$! Judge Blackwell: Watch your mouth young lady, unless you want me to make it a life sentence for you!!! Odessa: *gulp* Judge Blackwell: Glad to see some criminals know when to use their brians wisely. Bailiff, get her out of my sight. Court is adjourned! Annabel: Another great job ! You found Zaila's killer and stopped the heist. Sonia: But man, you should've seen the look in Blackwell's eyes. He was dead serious about that life sentence. Isabel: Well given how Odessa behaved I'm not too surprised, she wasn't above giving her co-worker the death penalty for a large fortune. Isabel: Hopefully this'll show we're not afraid to tackle the gangs head on, no matter what they do. Annabel: Agreed, for now, let's work on cleaning up the Ravagers' mess before we move on to other things. The Heart of Darkness (8/10) Category:Dialogues